jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranma Saotome (72391865 Possible Future)
The possible future version of Jedi Kasumi Ranma Saotome. Biography When Genma lost himself to the dark side of the force and attacked Kasumi. Ranma took it upon himself stop him. The battle between the two was long and brutal with them eventually forgoing their lightsabers and falling back on the tried and true method of hand to hand combat. Eventually Ranma saw an opening and took it not realizing it was a deathblow. This greatly traumatized Ranma emotionally however through sheer will he ignored Darth Sidious’s taunts and turned to go home. However as Ranma turned to leave one thing Sidious said got through the prediction that Kasumi would be next. It seems that The Battle with Genma was far from over. It seems that by combining the principles of Force Ghost, Force Drain, and Transfer essence with the Umisenken he created an entirely new technique, one said to eliminate the weaknesses of the others, the Kazesenken. The moment Ranma struck his father down his consciousness was transferred into Kasumi. Genma became a parasitic entity that would slowly an unknowingly siphon off Kasumi’s vitality and when it falls enough he would usurp control of her body. Kasumi’s soul would be kept alive within Genma leaving her “still alive”, in a sense (albeit suppressed). When Ranma finally makes it back home he tells Kasumi one thing and one thing only that he would protect her no matter what. After this Ranma began to act strangely, in order to prevent the others from finding out about the Kazasenken Ranma gained incredible self-control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality, though Ranma did tell one of the elders. Ranma soon Realized that Trieste’s teachings just wasn’t enough to save Kasumi, he needed more much more. One fateful day during a typical argument with Akane Ranma Viciously attacked her sending her through a wall. Ranma decided to make himself out to be the villain who lost himself to the dark side and taunted all of his family and friends for their weakness and daring them to prove him wrong. Though he was fully committed to his plan Ranma couldn’t leave without telling Nabiki and Kasumi one last thing “''I’m sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow”''. Using Force Stealth Ranma Joined the Sith not only to find away to save Kasumi but to keep an eye on them as well, in case they acted against their family. During this time Ranma was Approached by Ryu Kumon a ruthless martial artist looking for the Umisenken. It is not known what happened between the two but a while later Ryu ended up on the Tendo’s door step. Ranma remained with the Sith for about three to six years during this time he encountered and fought his former allies numerous times.. He never killed his opponents even when ordered to stating that they weren’t worth it enticing them to get stronger. Eventually Kasumi and Ranma have their final battle. While waiting for Kasumi Ranma instructed Darth Kuno to not let the others interfere with their combat. Ranma and Kasumi met face-to-face and, while exchanging Mind Tricks, Ranma learned that he had a son; he also revealed his "true" motives of wanting to gain immortality. Kasumi exhibited a dramatic improvement in her abilities during their confrontation, so when she managed to escape Ranma’s illusion, the mental battle ended and the spiritual battle began. During the battle Kasumi began to show signs of Genma’s influence which had been suppressed until now due to Kasumi’s drive to get stronger in order to defeat Ranma, however the stress of the battle was finally allowing the Kazesenken to take effect. Out of energy, she told Ranma about her final technique that is impossible to avoid. Kasumi then used her trump card, on Ranma, who got his Sith cloak burned off as a result.[27] However, Ranma managed to survive by using a battle aura technique he learned from Happosai to defend himself. With Kasumi having expended all of her energy, Genma was able to assume control and violently appeared through his Yamasenken technique. However, Ranma was easily able to defend himself, Genma thanked Ranma for pushing Kasumi so far, in the process setting him free and allowing him to take control of Kasumi's body. Ranma, however, stabbed Genma to seal him away in an illusion, thereby removing the Kazesenken from Kasumi's body. As Ranma began to weaken, thus weakening his aura, Kasumi saw an opportunity to strike, but in vain, as the aura was still able to protect Ranma. Her last option gone, Kasumi was pushed against a wall and left helpless as Ranma walked up close to her and seemed to be reaching for Kasumi's throat. However, he instead caressed her cheek and kissed her and smiled befor saying, "Im sorry Kasumi… …I’ll make it up to you I promise." With that act, Ranma passes out. Kasumi later wakes up in Purges lair to weak to defend herself it is hear that she is told the truth about all the sacrifices Ranma has made to protect her. Purge also revealed that despite all odds Ranma survived and that Purge would finally be able to have his revenge on the Jedi. With the others mobilizing to save her Ryu came across Ranma’s comatose body, after reviving him her carried his immobile body on his back. Later supporting him as they walk, Ranma stating that there was one more important task he needed to accomplish, namely stopping Purge and saving Kasumi. Personality and Traits Ranma has always been inscrutable. While he presents himself as only interested in the Sith's success and power before all else. This is all act his true intentions for joining the Sith was to spy on it from within and to learn the Dark side techniques needed to save his family. Nonetheless, Ranma cooperated much better with his fellow Padawan than Ukyo ever did, and despite the differences in personalities, they appear to have mutual respect for one another. While a member of the Sith, he possesses incredible control of his emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than expected, and even then didn't lose his composure. Though he has also been shown to have a sense of humour. Ranma has equally impressive intelligence, and is shown to be very wise. He is exceedingly sharp, observant, and intuitive, as he is rarely caught off guard or deceived. This intelligence could also be seen through Ranma's immense foresight, though he is not infallible as he did not think he would survive the fight with Kasumi. However, while Ranma is an extremely powerful warrior, the circumstance has caused him to lose most if not all of his arrogance, and even compliments his opponents at times on their abilities. Likewise, Ranma no longer finds enjoyment in violence or combat, instead he now prefers to avoid battle or, if not possible, end it as quickly as he could. {C}Added by Cerez365 Itachi also lives in deception. On top of his pretence in promoting the goals of the Sith, he also pretended to have absolute disregard for his family and loved ones. During a illusionary fight with Kasumi, he seemed to take pleasure out of patronizing her. When the Mind trick ended he called this his true self, implying his calm, emotionless personality was also a façade. This persona was later revealed to be only an act to ensure that he would corrupt her enough so that her instinctive defenses against Genma were weakened. Despite all his treacherous actions, Ranma only did them all to protect Kasumi, Nabiki, his family (including Tenma when he found out about him) and friends. Finally, even while knowing full-well the depths Genma had sunk to, he still considered him his father. Ranma dearly loved his parents, as can be seen in addition to removing Genma from Kasumi’s body he also sought ways of saving him from the dark side. Ranma truly wished to die by Kasumi’s hand as he saw this final step in redeeming himself, since them Kasumi and Nabiki have gotten him to realise that he shouldn't have tried to deal with the problem on his own. Powers and Abilities Even at the start of his training, Ranma's intellect and talent showed their brilliance, as even Trieste was impressed by his progress. Ranma was shown to be an incredibly powerful and has gain praised from allies and foes alike. Instances of this include his battle against Kasumi, and Kuno, Kuno commented that Ranma wasn't fighting with even half his strength, Purge stated that Ranma never ceased to amaze him. Despite his impressive abilities, he never underestimates his opponents. Ranma's primary talents lay in the field of battle. His combat reflexes were second to none; his skill allowed him to effect highly acrobatic maneuvers and recoveries, while striking at targets with blindingly rapid efficiency. Being a technical pacifist, Ranma does not actively take part in battle, typically only acting in self-defence and trying to incapacitate his enemies instead of killing them if possible. Ranma is also noted to possess good reflexes and speed. Even skilled Jedi have difficulty seeing his movements. Ranma doesn’t use a Lightsaber instead he relies on Force Weapon. He has given a number of reasons for this. His usual excuse is that they allow him greater versatility the Lightsabers. He as also stated that with his skill that it is harder to seriously hurt his opponent. Ranma once stated rather condescendingly to Kuno who had long since given up the practice that since he was the senior Padawan Ranma felt the need to take cues from him. The real reason that he doesn’t wield a lightsaber is that he still carries the saber given to him by his wife Nabiki and refuses to wield it until he saves Kasumi’s life Force power Ranma was a skilled Jedi with a broad Force sense, a talent with which he displayed a wide variety of uses. The most well known and used is Force stealth which he used to hide among the Sith for years. He has also displayed great skill in Telekinesis utilizing such abilities as Force wave and Force repulse. Ranma often preferred non-aggressive Force techniques in combat such as Force defend , but were not adverse to there use like Kinetite. Ranma was gifted wit, focused resolve augmentation, bursts of incredible speed, and Force-empowered battle meditation.[3] He has further refined the ability of turning opponents' Force power against them. Ranma was a gifted illusionist, using the Force to project images into the minds of others. Using this talent, he could draw on the fears of others to frighten them, corrupt them, create a dopplegänger of himself to fool an opponent, or make himself appear invincible, a trick that could fool other Jedi. According to Ryu, he could even use Mind trick to take control of other individuals from a long distance. By simply having his opponent look into his eyes, he can lock them within an illusion of his choosing, paralysing or knocking out an opponent,[1][2] or force them to reveal information that they have. His greatest Mind trick allows him to enter the opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as an illusion of the highest class, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated.[1] It is speculated that this was how Ranma got Ryu to teach him the Yamasenken before sending him to the Jedi Ranma is able to combine various Force powers to create new and unique abilities. He was able combine Protection Bubble with the giant battle aura technique his father in their battle to create a powerful Force exoskeleton armor. By combining Sever Force with Force weapon and then projecting it through the Protection Bubble aura Ranma is able to create an ethereal weapon, with an enchanted blade that allowed him to both purify Genma from Kasumi’s body as well as purifying their decent into the dark side. Freeing Kasumi from the corruption of the dark side he initialized and allowing Genma to become a Force ghost. Senken While not quite up to the skill level of his father Ranma was able to learned the Yamasenken from Ryu as well as what he could of the Umisenken from his fight with Genma and was even able to reverse engineer and perfect the other techniques he used. Essentially creating and perfecting the Kazesenken by using Mouse’s Hidden Weaponry technique and Force healing (which he learned from watching Shampoo) as a basis. The Kazesenken is made up of a plethora of powerful and revised Force powers. After mastering it Ranma is able to altering the synchronization of atoms, create wormholes to travel between dimension or teleport. He is able to either pass through barriers, or make himself incredibly dense. Despite his mastery of the Kazesenken, Ranma suffers greatly from its side effects. Each of its techniques required vast amounts of skill to perform, and leave him fatigued afterwards. It is also interesting to note that a lot of the techniques of the Kazesenken were derived from the skills he learned from his wives and friends when he first began learning the ways of the force. Such as five dimension theory and empathetic healing. Intelligence Ranma has been shown to be analytical and perceptive, being able to deduce the inner workings and weaknesses of powerful techniques, even while under pressure.[47] He orchestrated his battle against Kasumi to bring about his desired outcomes, and even account for the possibility that his plan wouldn't go as intended. Even Purge himself admitted that if he hadn't kept a few secrets from Ranma he would be dead.[50] On top of his perceptive skills, it should also be noted that Ranma possessed skill in deception. Category:Continuum-72391865